Why Do You Provoke Me?
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Dr. Naomi Kimishima is beautiful. She has a beautiful body that she likes to provoke Little Guy with. Rated M for sex. LGxKimishima.


**A/N: Wow. Longest and probably most detailed lemon I've ever written. Not sure if I should be ashamed or proud. :/ Haha, but anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Do You Provoke Me?<strong>

The sun burned bright in the afternoon sky, casting a warm glow on to the neighborhood. Most of everybody was inside, enjoying the cool air blasting from vents instead of outside in the sweltering heat. Unfortunately, Dr. Kimishima's air conditioning picked an inconvenient time to stop working. She and Little Guy were inside, still in their work attire, reviewing the information from their latest case. There were two small fans plugged up to attempt to circulate some cool air into the room, but neither seemed to be helping very much.

Little Guy shifted on the couch and took off his tie; he didn't need it anymore and plus he felt like it was suffocating him more than the heat was. He rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt and unbuttoned a few buttons, exposing his collarbone and upper chest. From the corner of his eye, he was sure he saw Dr. Kimishima looking at him as he did this, but her eyes were back on the case information before he could be sure.

She turned and looked out the window at the bees buzzing around her flowers, feeling even more hot just looking at the poor things drooping in the heat. She reached up and undid her ponytail, letting her silvery hair fall around her shoulders. Little Guy turned to look at her and she decided to tease him some. Her nimble fingers gripped the zipper on her shirt, pulling it down some to expose the tops of her breasts.

Little Guy shifted uncomfortably beside her. He knew she had done that on purpose. Trying to turn his attention back to his work and focus, but failing, he looked back over at her and noticed that the zipper on her shirt was pulled so low that her voluptuous breasts were threatening to spill out of it. He swallowed hard and tore his eyes away from her chest.

"Navel." Her voice cut through the heavy air suddenly. He turned to look at her, his eyes carefully avoiding her chest.

"Hm?" He responded, not trusting himself to speak properly.

"I'm going to go change. You don't mind if I leave you here for a few moments, right?" He nodded curtly.

"Of course doctor." She leaned closer to him, pressing her chest to his arm and whispered into his ear.

"I'll be _right _back." She pulled herself off the couch and left the room, being sure to sway her hips as she walked.

Little Guy shifted again, trying to fix his pants. Why was his girlfriend such a tease? Sighing, he pulled his shirt over his head, thinking that it would help him cool off some, but to no avail. His pants were low on his hips even though he was wearing a belt, and his hip bones peeked out of his pants. A faint line of blonde hair trailed from his belly button and disappeared under his pants.

He heard Dr. Kimishima's footsteps and when he looked up, he nearly choked on his own saliva. She had come back downstairs wearing nothing except for a lacy red and black Victoria's Secret Push Up-Bra and matching panties. She came and took her place next to him, the black leather couch squelching beneath her, and placed her hand on his chest.

"I see you took off your shirt," she said quietly, drawing circles on him with her finger. He nodded.

"Doctor," he croaked. "A-are you not going to put on some pants…or a shirt?" He knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate with her sitting next to him looking like that. It was hard enough for him now to pounce on her now and run his hands all over her body.

"Would you like me to?" She asked him, arching an eyebrow. He shook his head and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest when Dr. Kimishima took his hand and placed it over her breast.

"_Touch me_," she whispered. He pushed her back onto the couch and straddled her waist, the case information falling out of his lap and onto the floor. His lips pressed against her neck, kissing it softly as he palmed her breast. The cool air from the fan nearby hit his back, causing him to shiver when it came into contact with the sweat already lingering on his skin.

Little Guy brought his lips to her ear, nibbling at her earlobe whispering huskily, "Why do you provoke me Doctor?" His erection was pushing uncomfortably against his pants and poking into Dr. Kimishima's stomach. He slid the straps of her bra off of her shoulder, kissing the exposed skin and her delicate fingers raked through his hair, her nails scratching his scalp.

"Because I love you." She arched her back so he could reach around her and unclasp her bra, tossing it to the side. He cupped her succulent breasts in his hands, tweaking her nipples between his thumb and forefingers.

"A-agent," she breathed, gasping when he took the bud into his mouth. His warm tongue swirled around it and his teeth tugged gently at it as he massaged her other breast. Her fingers threaded into the hair at the nape of his neck and she moaned loudly when his free hand sneaked its way into her panties and came into contact with her moist folds.

"Mmm, Doctor," he growled, licking a wet line from her breast up to her jugular. "You're so wet. And I can smell you from here." He pushed two fingers inside of her and pressed the pad of his thumb to her clitoris, rubbing it in slow circles as he thrust slowly into her.

"Navel." She moaned his name. He smiled and moved so he was settled comfortably between her legs. He pulled her panties down her smooth legs, not before noticing the wet spot in the center of them, and dropped them on the floor with her bra. Nudging her legs apart with his knees, he placed his hands on her thighs and lowered his lips to her lower regions, giving her folds a lick. She gasped and he began licking and sucking at the bundle of nerves near her entrance, causing her to squirm on the couch, her legs threatening to clamp shut. He kept a firm grip on her thighs to hold her legs open and his tongue started to flick over her faster, her moans increasing in volume.

"N-navel, I-I'm going to…" He replaced his tongue with his forefinger, rubbing her clitoris violently as he thrust his tongue inside of her. She cried out, arching her back off the couch, and her fluids spilled out of her, Little Guy licking them up as she rode out her orgasm. Her chest rose and fell as her breathing slowed and he brought his lips to hers, kissing her gently. His finger found its way to her still sensitive clitoris and she jerked when he touched it.

"Your turn," she whispered, pushing him so that he was sitting back against the arm of the couch. He watched her as she undid his belt buckle and his pants, tugging them down so that they were pooling around his ankles. His boxers came next and he was finally freed from the constraints.

"D-doctor?" She wrapped her hand around him and squeezed, slowly moving her hand up and down his shaft. Little Guy squeezed his eyes shut, groaning softly as she continued her actions. His eyes sprang open when he felt something warm and wet around him and he saw that Dr. Kimishima had wrapped her lips around his head. Her tongue swirled around him and her fingers ran along his length.

"Oh god, Naomi." He moaned, feeling himself getting closer with every lick. Wrapping her hand around him again, she moved it up and down his length quickly, still sucking on his head. His hands gripped her shoulders and he groaned again, but louder this time.

"I'm going to come Naomi," he somehow managed to say, still watching her through half-lidded eyes. She pulled her mouth away from him long enough to say, "go ahead," twisting her hand around him and sucking harder and faster. He let out a long moan, shuddering, as he came into her mouth and she swallowed. She watched him as he caught his breath and when he opened his eyes he saw her lick the little bit of his juices off the corner of her mouth.

"Damn Naomi," he breathed. "How'd you get so good at that?" She leaned closer to him, running her fingers through his hair, and answered.

"Practice." He smiled, flipping them over and drawing her legs up to her chest before pushing into her. They both moaned at the feeling and Little Guy began to slowly thrust in and out of her, the leather couch squelching beneath them.

"Faster Navel. _Harder._" He complied and began slamming deeper and harder into her, hooking her legs over his shoulders. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and she was moaning softly, "oh god, Navel. Oh god." She threw her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to his ear.

"Come inside me." And with that, Little Guy came into her and she did as well, her walls clenching around him and their fluids mixing together. Exhausted, he collapsed onto her, his cheek resting on her breasts, and pulled out, juices slowly dribbling out of her. They lay there together, listening to the sounds of the other's labored breathing and after a while, Little Guy spoke.

"If anything, that only made me hotter and sweatier." Dr. Kimishima smiled, stroking his hair. "But it's a good kind of hot." He kissed her chest, right between her breasts, and settled back between them.

"You do realize that we're going to have to clean the couch before Alyssa comes back from playing with Joshua, right?" He asked her, the sound of the fans running in the background.

"Don't ruin the moment."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please!<strong>


End file.
